


Doctor! Doctor!

by DontKillMyFun



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Begging, Blow Job, Consensual Sex, Crying, Desk Sex, Dom Nazali, I probably missed some, Mentor/Protégé, One Shot, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Sub Julian, Swearing, Teasing, sorry just lemme know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 06:55:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18026921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontKillMyFun/pseuds/DontKillMyFun
Summary: Julian is studying medicine under his respected mentor Dr. Nazali Satrinava. But occasionally they set aside time for something a little more... fun. (I'm sorry there's literally no plot it's like 90% fucking)





	Doctor! Doctor!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who encouraged me to finish this! Someone somewhere had I step up and write this sexy brotp and damnit I guess it had to fucking be me haha. I write rare pairs and only rare pairs. It's a fucking curse my amigos.

Most of the time, Julian was fixated one thing. He wanted to be a doctor. He wanted to help and heal people. 

To be needed.

He had been ecstatic when Nazali had taken him under their wing. Nazali was the perfect balance of fun-loving and practical. They always seemed to have a smile on their face and witty quip on their tongue. Yet they always knew exactly how much tact was needed to handle any situation. They were the kind of calming force that someone as ludicrously dramatic as Julian needed in their life.

Julian was grateful for the wealth of knowledge that Nazali had provided for him in his many months as their protege. Especially regarding more difficult or developing medical practices. But there were plenty of other things that he had learned about himself in his time with his trusted mentor. Or perhaps they were things he always knew. Nazali had simply been... very encouraging, so to speak. 

Sitting at a polished sturdy desk, Nazali appeared to be deep into their studies. Their cheek rested lazily in their hand and their eyes skimmed the pages of a book. Julian sat across the room at his own slightly less ornate desk. He should have been studying as well, but his mind was far elsewhere. Every time he tried to focus, his gaze would flicker back to Nazali sitting across the room. Usually Julian's unending stubbornness was enough to keep him from being distracted. But other times, it was difficult to think about books or medicine or anything else with such a fetching image before him. The ever present slight curl of their lip, their fire red hair, the moles speckled on their face like scattered stars in a city night sky...

Nazali had noticed Julian's eyes on them several minutes ago. But they had done nothing to give it away despite how much they wanted to burst out laughing with each yearning glance that Julian stole. Julian was already so easy to catch off guard, but letting the tension build for a bit was still more fun.

Finally, Nazali's eyes shifted in Julian's direction. The movement was so slight that it took a moment for Julian to notice. He jumped in his seat as their eyes finally met, his long legs bumping his desk with a loud thud! in the process. 

"Distracted again today, Ilya?" Nazali remarked playfully.

Julian frantically reached over to stop a pile of books from toppling off the desk. He attempted to compose himself and play it off. "Ahem, um... what ever do you mean?"

With a brief huff of laughter, Nazali closed their book and leaned forward with their head tilted thoughtfully and their chin resting on their folded hands. "Maybe studying can wait another time. What do you have in mind? Something a bit more... hands-on?" The suggestive lilt in their tone was emphasized by the devious perk of their crimson brow.

A hot blush spread across Julian's face. Despite steam practically coming out of his ears, he flashed Nazali a dazzling grin. "Oh ho~ you know me too well, Doctor Satrinava," he replied with a flirtatious chuckle. 

Nazali's own smile widened and they shook their head. No matter how much time they spent together - or how they used that time - Julian's need to address Nazali so formally was still funny to them. Nazali's shoulders bobbed with laughter as they refrained from assuring Julian that there was no need for such formalities for the fiftieth time. "No, not really. You are just very easy to read." 

Julian shifted his gaze to the side, cleared his throat and tugged awkwardly at his shirt collar. "Well...um yes, that too."  
Nazali responded with only an amused hum as they stood up from their desk and approached Julian before placing a hand on his shoulder. They leaned down close until their lips brushed his ear. "Wait here. I'll be right back." Nazali teasingly clacked their teeth close to Julian's vulnerable neck and stepped away, tracing their fingers across his broad shoulders all the while.  
Julian shivered as Nazali's touch still lingered on him as they walked away. 

Nazali stopped in the doorframe that lead to their private quarters and tossed a sly glance over their shoulder. "Oh, and clear the books from my desk would you? We'll need it." With a final wink, they disappeared into the next room. 

***

Julian paced the room and muttered to himself as the minutes passed slowly. The books and papers that had been scattered across Nazali's desk had been neatly put away for what felt like an hour. He knew that Nazali was only stalling to rile him up. 

They always had plenty of patience for this sort of thing. While Julian had absolutely none. The time Julian spent waiting only made him more antsy and more eager, just the way Nazali liked him. Julian could picture them right now, leaning casually just on the other side of their bedroom door and smiling to themselves in devilish satisfaction as they listened to Julian's relentless back and forth footsteps.

"Ilya."

Julian stopped mid stride. He had been so busy mumbling to himself that he had not noticed Nazali re-enter the room. He turned around and his brow piqued with immense intrigue. 

Nazali leaned casually against the door frame, their usual crimson scarf draped lazily off their shoulders and a loose, silky matching wrap was tied at their waist. A split opening in the wrap revealed their strong thighs as well as peculiar black leather straps hugging tightly at their hips. A telltale bulge poked out through the wrap right between their legs. They also held a familiar bottle of some slick, slightly viscous clear liquid. 

Julian swallowed hard as Nazali walked casually towards him. When they got close enough they whipped the scarf off of their shoulders, grabbed the other end and pulled it taunt between their hands. "Hope you didn't mind the short wait," they said with a knowing smirk. 

Short?! Julian blinked owlishly before faltering to a smile laced with eager anticipation. "Not at all, doctor." 

Nazali raised their brow and looped their scarf around the back of Julian's neck and tugged him closer. Their faces were barely an inch apart now and Nazali could feel the heat radiating from Julian's. "Good." Their warm breath brushed against Julian's lips. They let the scarf slip off Julian's neck and stepped away just he was compelled to lean forward, leaving the poor man stumbling and barely managing to catch himself. It was going to be a fun night. Nazali chuckled and Julian over to their desk.

As Julian followed, he left a trail of his clothes in his wake until he was stripped naked. He tried to exude an air of confidence in his long stride, but that facade faded fast when they met Nazali's piercing gaze. By the time he stood before them, his inhibitions had fled him almost entirely. His eyes were alight with desire and he was already putty in his mentor's hands without them having to lift a finger. "I... I'll do whatever you ask." 

Nazali stood with a relaxed but still somehow imposing stance, hand leaned into one hip and their eyes roaming Julian's lithe body as they sized him up. They smiled, set the bottle aside for now and patted the surface of the desk expectantly. "Ohhh you know what to do, Ilya." 

Julian nodded eagerly. He fixed Nazali with a longing gazs as he bent himself over the desk, spread his legs apart and folded his arms behind his back. He looked back at Nazali over his shoulder while sporting both a bright blush and a playful grin. "Do whatever you must, doctor," he said with an inviting wiggle of his hips. Despite his attempt to be at least somewhat composed, his voice was tight and pleading and he was half hard already. 

Nazali snickered at Julian's shameless display and wove their scarf around his crossed wrists, binding his arms behind his back. They grabbed a fistful of Julian's hair yanked his head back, eliciting a sharp gasp from their eager protege. "And what is it I must do, exactly?"

Julian swallowed hard. "W-whatever it is that you please, o-of course." 

Nazali shook their head. "You're going to have to be a little more specific than that, Ilya." 

Julian bit his lip and shuddered at the subtle yet enticing sense of authority in Nazali's voice. His eyes went half mast as they gave his hair another insistent tug. He took a deep, wavering breath to prepare himself. Nazali liked it when he begged, and lord was he good at it. "Please... hurt me." His voice came in a rough and feverish whisper. "Just hurt me, doctor. I beg of you." 

Nazali pursed their lip and tilted their head. "Still a bit vague," they remarked with a small shrug. But a moment later their smile returned. Their composure had not faltered at all in the face of Julian's pitiful front. "But I guess it's enough." They released their grip on his hair and laid their hands on his bare back. "Now... where to start?" they mused quietly to themselves as they grazed the tips of their fingers down over his pale skin with just whisper of a touch.

Julian shivered as the teasing, ticklish sensation of Nazali's finger tips sent slight tremors through his anxiously waiting, ravenous body.

"Ahh, I know," Nazali continued with a soft singsong lilt in their smooth voice. "What about this?" They punctuated their question with a hard open faced smack on Julian's ass, easily leaving a pink hand print on his pale skin. 

Julian let out a sharp cry and arched his back as if presenting himself for more. "Y-yes! Yes more! Oh doctor please hurt me more!"

Nazali grinned and reeled back, smacking Julian again but harder this time. His responding groan was a perfect mingling of pain and delight. Nazali struck him again and again and again and again, drawing out the pauses between each strike just a little more. Each time their hand came down harder than before. 

Julian followed each resounding slap with a sharp euphoric cry as the wondrous, tingly pain intensified each time. He rested the side of his head against the desk as he was spanked continuously for several minutes. A small puddle of drool began to form on the desk under the corner of his panting mouth. It wasn't too long before Julian's pale ass was bright red all over. His needy moans began to dissolve into strained whimpers, but he did not struggle or beg for mercy. He only craved more.

Nazali paused and leaned in a bit closer as Julian's soft whimpers faded into shaky breaths. They got a look at what an absolute mess Julian had made of himself already and smiled. "Yes... very good, Ilya," Nazali purred, their voice almost tender. 

The air in the room felt cool against the hot stinging sensation on Julian's reddened skin and he shivered in response. The sting seemed to spread tremors up and down his whole body, amplifying even the lightest touch. Julian cast Nazali another glance over his shoulder and knitted his brow into a deeply longing expression. "Please... oh please doctor... d-don't stop."

Nazali raised their brow incredulously for a moment before breaking into a sly grin. "Oh? But you're so tender now, Ilya," Nazali replied, brushing their hand teasingly over the stinging skin of his bare bottom. 

Julian's breath caught in his throat and he trembled harder as the warmth in Nazali's hands briefly intensified the sting wherever they touched. "I-I'm fine r-reall-," he bit back a strangled whine as Nazali's fingers suddenly curled inward, gripping his ass tight until they left moon shaped dents in his flesh with their fingernails. 

Nazali let out another brief huff of laughter as Julian's face flushed pink with slight embarrassment. They grabbed Julian's upper arm and lifted him off of the desk into a standing position before instructing him to face them and get on his knees. Julian quickly obeyed and knelt on the floor, taking care not to lose his balance as his hands were still tied securely behind his back. Nazali ran their fingers through Julian's hair as he tilted his head up towards them with an eager shine in his eyes, practically begging his mentor to give him another command. 

And Nazali was more than happy to oblige. 

With a choice tug of the loose fabric tied at their hip, the silk wrap fell away to reveal a rather lengthy and thick strap-on.  
Julian gaped at its magnificent girth and swallowed hard, practically salivating already. He looked up a Nazali again, his thin lips trembling with a desire that he could not contain if he tried. 

Nazali smiled down at him with amusement written all over their handsome face. Finally they tangled their fingers tightly into Julian's auburn curls once more and tugged him forward just a fraction of an inch before grabbing the length of their strap-on and pressing the tip to Julian's lips. "Suck it." 

Julian nodded once and almost immediately obeyed. With Nazali's hold supporting him, he leaned forward to take the length in his mouth. The somewhat flexible material did not have the pliancy of a real cock, but that hardly mattered to Julian. The feeling of it sliding across his tongue while Nazali's watchful eyes bored into him from above was enough to elicit a satisfied moan from the back of his stuffed throat. Julian bobbed his head up and down, making wet slurping and suckling noises all the while. With his mouth full, he glanced up at Nazali from behind the stray red curls hanging in his face, his eager eyes begging for validation.

Nazali's ever present casual grin widened at the pretty sight. They looked a bit farther down to see Julian's own throbbing erection, precum leaking profusely from the tip. "Are you that worked up already, Ilya?" Nazali jabbed with another laugh.  
Julian's was only able to offer a muffled groan as a response as his blush spread all the way to his shoulders.

With a glimmer of mischief and curiosity in their eyes, Nazali placed their hand on the back of Julian's neck as their other hand tugged at his hair insistently. "I wonder if you would cum just from something like this," they mused. "Should we find out, Ilya?"  
Julian's tired eyes went half lidded and a shudder passed through his body. The teasing edge in Nazali's voice was enough to make his cock twitch in excitement. He leaned forward eagerly a bit more and gave a small nod.

Nazali chuckled softly and pushed on the back of Julian's neck just enough to move him forward a fraction of an inch and held him there firmly. "Are you sure?" Their brow raised in mock contemplation as Julian began to tremble harder. 

A muffled whine rose from the back of Julian's throat once again and he squirmed in Nazali's grip, his eyes glistening with unfallen tears.

Again, Nazali's cool exterior did not falter in the slightest. The look in their eyes promised their poor protege nothing and everything all at once. They reached down and grasped the underside of Julian's chin to quiet him somewhat even as a single tear slipped down his pretty face. "Alright, alright. So impatient, Ilya," Nazali teased as Julian's whining gradually subsided for now. Finally, they braced both of their hands on either side of Julian's head, grasping at his hair as they began to thrust in and out of his mouth.

Julian's eyes fluttered and rolled back in his head at the exhilarating feeling of the Nazali's cock sliding across his tongue and down his throat with such force. It was so thick that he could hardly breathe, but that only made it more exciting. His arms tensed as he instinctively tried to reach out and grasp Nazali's hips to push as much of the strap down his throat as possible. But his hands were still bound and Nazali's strong grip held his head fast in place as they roughly fucked his face over and over. Beautiful little choking noises and whorish moans reverberated in his chest alongside his rapidly beating heart. With every thrust he could feel more and more warmth pooling in his slender hips. Finally, a sharp jolt passed through his body as he was finally pushed over the edge of climax. He came hard and slumped in Nazali's hands, his cheek leaning hard against their touch. 

Julian's knees ached from kneeling on the floor, his bottom still stung from the earlier spanking, his throat felt sore from the assault it had just taken and now his thighs were sticky with his own cum. But despite all of that, when Nazali pulled out of his mouth he had the most blissful, dazed smile on his face. 

Nazali caressed underneath Julian's chin, tilting his head further up to pin him with their stare. Julian shuddered when Nazali's fingers grazed his sensitive neck, every nerve in his body still felt electrified from his intense orgasm. But Nazali wasn't finished with him quite yet. They reached over to the bottle that they had put aside on the desk and swirled the somewhat thick but slippery substance inside. 

Julian's eyes lit up at the sight of it. 

Nazali fixed him with a sultry, promising smile. "Are you ready, Ilya?" they purred. 

Julian let out a rough, lustful chuckle and nodded into Nazali's hand. "Oh... always." 

Nazali responded with a satisfied hum and let Julian's chin drop from their grasp. "Good. Now come on, stand up." 

With a bit of a struggle, Julian managed to get one foot under him and Nazali pulled him up the rest of the way. By the time they had him pinned face down on the desk again, he was already aroused once more. 

Nazali pulled the cork from the bottle with their teeth and poured some of the slick lubricant into their hand. They coated their fingers generously before reaching down to rub them against Julian's twitching hole. As always, they took a little time to tease him first by swirling their slickened fingers in circles against his entrance, not pushing inside just yet. 

Julian's whole body tensed and he whimpered helplessly. He looked back at Nazali, his messy red hair falling in his glimmering grey eyes. "Doct-..." But before he could even finish his plea, Nazali suddenly thrust their finger forward down to their knuckle. Julian gasped, his toes curled hard against the floor in pleasure and he slumped more heavily onto the desk's surface. 

Nazali began to move their finger in and out at a tortuously slow pace. Even they could not help but bite their lip as Julian begged, mewled and squirmed and his soft warm insides clenched tightly around their finger. Julian always made the most lovely sounds when Nazali teased him this way.

Julian felt a second finger sliding inside of him and another shudder raced up his spine. His whole body was hot, flushed and beaded with sweat. His breath hitched sharply with each deep push of Nazali's practiced fingers. He tried to roll his hips backward in a silent plea for Nazali to go faster, but their other hand clasped his hip to hold him in place. Every time he tried to form words, Nazali just barely hooked their fingers to teasingly brush against his prostate. The briefest whisper of overwhelming pleasure could course through Julian's body for just a moment before Nazali went back to slowly thrusting in and out. Julian stubbornly still tried to push himself back and whimpered loudly as his efforts proved fruitless. 

"What is it, Ilya?" Nazali asked with a taunting chuckle. "I won't know unless you tell me~" 

Julian swallowed hard and tried to clear some of the haze from his mind, tears blurring his vision from the sheer effort of concentration. He managed to say a single word but its coherence was lost in another helpless gasp.

"Hmm?" Nazali leaned over him closer until the heat of their bodies joined. They shoved their fingers in deep and wriggled them in a scissoring motion to stretch Julian's hole in preparation of what was to come. Their breath tickled Julian's ear as they persisted. "What was that?" 

A broken shuddering breath shook Julian's chest and he pressed his forehead against the desk as hot tears rolled down his face. With another light flick against this prostate, he completely lost it. He moaned and threw his head back dramatically. Suddenly frantic pleas flowed from his lips like a dam bursting, interrupted with harsh gasps of roaring lust and frustration. "PLEASE!! H-harder! Faster! Oh please faster! I-I-I need it! Oh god I need it! O-oh god N-Nazali please!"

The sound of Nazali's first name on Julian's lips was a rare thing. He only seemed to save it for moments like this. But what a beautiful sound it was. Nazali grinned and placed a gently chastising kiss on Julian's back. "Alright," they whispered, their own voice had grown deep and husky with intrigue. "How's this?" They shoved their fingers deep, bringing the pace up faster and faster, rubbing Julian hard and stretching him open and jabbing his sweet spot again and again. 

"Yes! O-oh yes please, more! More! More! Please!" Julian arched his back as much as his compromising position would allow. His mouth was stretched into a wide and shameless smile as he begged and begged for Nazali's skilled fingers to fuck him harder. Finally a third finger slipped inside of him and his chest fluttered with excitement. It was a only a matter of time now before Nazali filled him up and fucked him senseless with that thick cock that he craved so much. He begged Nazali to peg him now, to fuck him against the desk until he couldn't think anymore and not to stop even after that. 

Suddenly Nazali paused. Julian choked on his words and looked back at them wide-eyed, his expression nearly on the verge of panic. But Nazali simply shook their head and pulled their fingers out. A strangled whine rose from the back of Julian's throat. He suddenly felt so empty. 

Nazali laughed softly. As much as they admired Julian's enthusiasm, they couldn't have him cumming again just yet. Not before they ravaged him properly. Nazali placed both of their hands on Julian's sides and slowly grazed their fingernails across his over-sensitive skin as the thick shaft their strap rested teasingly against his well prepared hole.They shook their head and tsked like a disappointed teacher. "Now now, no need to get so greedy."

Julian thought that he might unravel right then and there. "I-I'm sorry," Julian whimpered, his breath faltering as the felt the thick strap rubbing against him. He needed it inside him now , but he intended to beg for as long as it took. "I-"

Nazali shushed him gently and reached for the bottle of lubricant on the desk again. "Just relax, Ilya." They poured it into their palm and started slicking up the length of their strap, their knuckles brushing up against Julian beneath them all the while. 

Julian's breath grew more ragged as he tried hard not to squirm or whimper since he knew any such fuss would likely prolong his agonizing wait. Finally he felt something thick, slippery and hard nudge his twitching entrance as Nazali grasped his hips tightly once again. He tried not to speak - oh gods he tried - but at this point he could not help himself anymore. "Please... o-oh please..." he begged between soft puffs of hungered breath. 

Predictably, Nazali paused and clicked their tongue once in contemplation which drew out another regretful whimper from Julian. They could push in inch by inch, forcing Julian to resist the insurmountable urge to beg until they were completely sheathed inside before fucking him hard against the desk. They could, but Nazali decided for a more direct approach. Within the span of a couple seconds, Nazali released their grip on Julian's hips, reached up to grasp a fistful of his hair and pulled his head back to force his back into a sharp arch. With their grip on his tangled mess of auburn hair being now their only leverage, Nazali snapped their hips forward to fully sheath themselves inside Julian. 

Julian's whole body jolted. He was quiet for a heartbeat as if the breath had been knocked out of him before cried out loud and long. His lewd voice completely filled the room and most likely spilled beyond the walls. The sweet stretching sensation with just a hint of pain was nothing short of bliss to him. Intense pleasure washed over him in crashing waves as Nazali began to thrust in and out at a steady pace. They continued to only hold him by his hair, further adding to the perfect blend of pain and pleasure. Tears welled in his eyes from the sheer ecstasy of the thick cock moving inside him. "Ohhhh yes! Yes! Th-thank you! Oh thank you doctor!" Julian gasped in between shameless moans. 

"You're certainly making a lot of noise aren't you Ilya?" Nazali teased. Their voice was as steady and serene as ever, a sharp contrast to Julian's frenzied cries. They pushed deep inside and fell into a rhythm of shorter, faster thrusts which jabbed at Julian's prostate each time. "Does it feel that good?" 

"Yes!" Julian practically shouted, a wide wobbly smile spreading across his flushed face. He glanced back at Nazali as they pounded into him, far too lost in the pleasure to be even the slightest bit embarrassed of anything anymore. "Y-yes! Oh it's s-s-so good. S-so wonderful..." his words lost coherence halfway through as his body shuddered with the effort not to cum yet. His body begged for release, but he wanted to draw this out at least a bit more. 

"Hmmm," Nazali hummed with a sly smirk curling their lip. If Julian wanted to bide his time, then they were more than happy to help. They chuckled softly, with just the slightest touch of malice. "If you want to make this last, Ilya... then we will." Their thrusts became slower, longer. Nazali pulled out almost all the way before pushing back until they were sheathed all the way inside once more. Over and over. 

Julian's knees trembled beneath him and precum leaked onto the floor between his feet. Short breathy gasps mingled with frequent blurred pleadings and encouragements. When Nazali started to thrust harder and faster once again, Julian's legs nearly gave out beneath him, but a strong hand clasped at his hips to keep him upright. 

For quite some time, Nazali kept up that pattern. They would slow their pace just as intense tremors wracked Julian's body and then they would slow down again, denying him release. It continued until Julian was openly weeping and whimpering, his cock throbbed almost painfully and the puddle of precum on the floor steadily spread. 

This time when Nazali slowed again, Julian whined loudly and attempted to push himself back hard onto the thick strap like before. But Nazali reprimanded him with a quick smack on the ass and held him in place. "Use your words, Ilya," Nazali chided. 

Julian groaned and dropped his forehead against the desk's surface again. It took him a moment to collect himself enough to speak, but the words were practically knocked out of him as Nazali started to thrust quickly once again. "I-I want to cum! Oh p-please doctor... please let me cum." 

Nazali laughed and slowed their pace again instead. "Just a little more, I promise." 

Julian swallowed hard. His body was hot, his breathing was hoarse, he was dizzy and his head was clouded in a thick fog of mingled pleasure and an aching need for release. Finally - just when he thought he could take no more - Nazali suddenly began to thrust into him harder and faster than ever, giving him a new moment of stark clarity. 

The sounds of his moans were discordantly beautiful music to Nazali's ears. They pounded into him, not bothering to slow anymore when his slender muscles tensed. With one final, hard push they reached beneath him and grabbed his rock hard cock. Almost the second their fingers touched him, Julian let out one final cry before he instantly came. Cum dripped off the side of the desk, down Julian's stomach and between Nazali's fingers.

Exhausted, Julian couldn't help but slump to his knees when Nazali pulled out, their strong hands slowing his descent for the most part. His was breathing raggedly and he knew he would be sore in the morning, but there was a listless and contented smile on his face.

Nazali knelt down behind him, released the bonds on his wrists and wrapped one arm around his waist for support. They pressed their naked chest to his back lifted their hand to show him their cum-covered fingers, making him flush deeper red. Julian felt Nazali's smile against his neck as they brought their fingers to his mouth. He parted his lips and let out a soft, pleased groan as he cleaned his own cum from Nazali's dripping fingers. He swallowed hard and leaned back against Nazali, completely spent. 

Nazali sighed deeply in contentment and then stood up, pulling Julian up with them. Before his legs could give out under him, Nazali scooped him up easily into their arms. Though Julian was tall, his skinny frame made him very easy to carry. 

Julian wrapped his arms around Nazali's shoulders for support. His face was flushed an even darker red than when he had been getting pegged. His eyes shifted from one place to another as Nazali carried him into their bedroom, not wanting to meet their eyes. "Um Doctor Satrinava, I-I'm fine I don't need to be carri-" 

Nazali shook their head and cut him off. "Oh stop, Ilya. Did you intend to crawl instead?"

Though still embarrassed, Julian chuckled and gave Nazali a curious look while sporting his signature grin. "Perhaps. Would you have liked me to, doctor?" 

Nazali rolled their eyes but also couldn't help but snicker. It never ceased to amuse them how quickly Julian could sway between tones like this. They laid Julian on their bed and took off their strap-on before leaving the room again shortly. A few minutes later, they came back with a bowl of warm bath salt infused water, a washcloth, and a bottle of sweet smelling oil. They dipped the washcloth into the bowl and rung it out before gently beginning to scrub down Julian's sweat and cum covered body, starting with his neck and working their way down.

The whole time, Julian was uncharacteristically quiet. He bit his lip hard as the warm cloth brushed against his still tingling skin, refusing to look Nazali in the eye. He started to protest again but Nazali shot him an incredulous look and he immediately shut up, his cheeks flushed deep red. Somehow this was far more embarrassing than anything else they had done to him that day. He closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on the soothing smell of the bath salt. 

Nazali patted his side insistently and told him to roll over on his stomach. To which Julian reluctantly complied. He folded his arms beneath him and buried his face deep in the soft sheets as Nazali began to wash his back. 

"Yes yes Ilya, I know. Having someone else take care of you is the worst thing in the world," Nazali scoffed in exasperation.  
Julian lifted his head just a bit, his voice still somewhat muffled. "No I-I just... I'll be fine, you r-really don't need to-"  
Nazali cut him off with a laugh "You're living proof that doctors make the absolute worst patients."

Julian's blush deepened. No matter the circumstances, something about his trusted mentor referring to him as a fellow doctor made him very happy. He hid his face again, but this time he also a hid a huge smile. "Thank you..." 

Nazali understood the meaning behind his words, but still couldn't help but poke fun at him. "Only you would thank someone for calling you the worst at something, Ilya." 

The quip got Julian to laugh, which brought attention to all of the muscles in his body that would be sore come the next morning. He winced and decided that perhaps - just this once - it would be alright if he let Nazali take care of him for just a bit longer. After they finished scrubbing him down, they poured a bit of the massage oil on his back. Julian groaned softly at its pleasant warmth and relaxing fragrance. Nazali worked their strong fingers into the numerous tension points on Julian's back and shoulders until he was practically melted into the bed. Julian sighed contently and let himself get swept up in a rare moment of peacefulness.

Soon enough Nazali heard the soft sound of Julian's snoring beneath them. They blinked in slight disbelief before a small swell of pride spread in their chest. They must have done exceptionally well tonight if even a notoriously awful sleeper like Julian had managed to nod off. They stifled another laugh and stood up from the bed. They quietly redressed into their usual comfortable attire, deciding that they would return to their study for a few more hours to let Julian get the rest he needed. 

Nazali pulled the sheets over his shoulders and hoped that his moment of serenity would follow him into his dreams tonight.  
"Goodnight, Ilya."


End file.
